Vampire Knight
by Moon Winx
Summary: Intruduksjon


Vampire Knight:

 **Yuuki Cross Kuran** has a petite slender build and big brown eyes fringed with has shoulder length chestnut brown hair with red/dark brown hues. She wears the trademark black uniform of the Day Class with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose, signifying her position as a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Additionally under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, Yuki carries an anti-vampire weapon: theArtemis Rod  
. She wears dark leather brown boots in the manga but wears ankle brown boots in the anime series.

Upon her awakening as a Pureblood Princess, it is instantly noticeable that her appearance is strikingly beautiful like her mother,Juri Kuran  
, and she has also been praised to have the same "kind and tender eyes/gaze" as her father,Haruka Kuran, in  
href=" /manga/vampire_ "54th Night  
. Compared to her hairstyle and appearance as a human, Yuki's hair grows to be much longer, reaching down to the back of her waist as a character development as a vampire is portrayed to be more feminine and more toned down compared  
to her human 's eyes glow red and less brown.

During the time that she had spent living in the Kuran mansion withKaname Kuran  
andHanabusaAido, Yuki is seen from time to time to be wearing pajamas or long sleeved dresses that reach  
above her knees. She was alsodrawn to wearing high heeled shoes or sometimes barefooted. Yuki adorns pretty head pieces and accessories such as headbands, berets, pearl necklaces, and gloves with ribbons. During important Vampire or Hunter functions,  
she is dressed in long elegant ballgowns. In54th Night, it is seen that Yuki gets her pedicure and manicure  
done by Kaname and Ruka personally. Whenever Yuki leaves the Kuran mansion to go to town in secret, she dresses more casually, but is still very neatly and fully dressed.

Yuki continues to use Artemis as her main weapon after it transforms into a scythe in41st Night  
. However, in83rd Night, Yuki uses Artemis to cut off her long hair, reverting to her old hairstyle to show  
Kaname that she is upset with his unknown plans and is disappointed by his sudden change in character. In 93rd Night, a thousand years have passed since Kaname threw his heart into the furnace, and it was shown that Yuki has grown out her hair again.

As a child, Yuki's hair was long, reaching the middle of her back.

 **Kaname Kuran** has red-brown eyes. He has brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are usually calm and tranquil, though with Yuki, he is usually seen with a small smile. Kaname is one of the tallest vampires in the Night Class, andhas a lean build. As Head of the Kuran Family, he also dresses formally most of the time. Kaname wears the standard Night Class uniform; a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes. He also wears a tie pin over his tie. Almost all the girls in the Day Class (including a few Night Class vampires) find him attractive. Even Zero thinks that he's pretty attractive, but Matsuri Hino doesn't reveal it in the books, though she talks about it in one of her articles.

 **Haruka Kuran** had the typical features of the Kurans and the unnatural beauty of the Purebloods. He was a tall man who possesses dark brown hair and garnet colored eyes. He shares similar looks with his older brother,Rido  
and his son,Kaname, though his hair was much shorter and less wavy than either of the two. He has a deceptively  
young appearance and appears to be in his twenties.

 **Juri Kuran** had the typical features of the Kurans and the ethereal beauty of the Purebloods. She was the spitting image of her daughter,Yuki  
, as she had the same eyes and long dark brown hair, typical of a Kuran, though her hair was curlier and messier than her daughter's. Her hair was also a richer, darker brown than Yuki's.

 **Ai Kuran** has the typical traits of a Kuran. She has wavy long dark brown hair and red-brown eyes similar to her father, Kaname.

It is noted by other characters that she wears a stiff expression like her cousin,Senri Shiki  
.


End file.
